onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gourd Roger/Dressrosa Arc - Candidate for... The Longest Arc Ever?
Gourd Roger’s here again to make another crazy blog post in an area with a very unstable Internet connection (a place I rather call school). This post is (again) about the Dressrosa Arc, running for 58 manga chapters (700-757) as of this very day I pressed the post button and the only arc that I read in the manga with everything else rather watched in the anime. Do you know that in just 8, yes, EIGHT chapters more and this arc will take over Skypiea’s position as the longest arc EVER in the series? As of this 757th chapter, there is still no Luffy vs. Doffy yet. Luffy is still ON HIS WAY to the royal palace to defeat Doffy, and freeing Law from the handcuffs finally happened which is a small sigh of relief, especially it happened after months waiting due to a series of several one-week or a couple of weeks hiatus because of Oda’s problem. A “throwback phenomenon” happened in this arc such as the (finally) naming of the fruit of Doflamingo which happened 11 years after it was first introduced in the series, Koala who was, I think, just an Easter Egg in the Fishman Island Arc was found to be a member of the Revolutionaries (...aaand she’s nice) and oh, the Mera Mera no Mi which was lost four years ago after the death of Ace (referring to 2010) went to Sabo, whose being reported and confirmed alive as well as revealing him as the second-highest ranking member of the Revolutionaries is one of the series’ biggest surprise ever. Three big surprises in one heavyweight character, indeed. Let us say Sabo IS the bomb. Whooh! So much of it. The all-star cast (referring to some of the very powerful people of the New World, including Fanboy and Chum Chum, as well as Dark Horse, the girl who sang Friday and everybody else) to fight in the Colosseum and later just to defeat one man. This one man is Donquixote Doflamingo, who I regard as the strongest among all the seven (currently only six named) Shichibukai. This is not in terms of power or physical ability, but rather the influence he makes as a former World Noble, making him very popular in the One Piece world as much as PSY, Justin Bieber, One Direction, Barack Obama, Messi, Ronaldo, whomever are the famous guys in the NFL, or any other super famous celebrities, musicians or other people who are not artists yet are so popular that we know well about them in the real world. His influence brought Admiral Issho (I know him by this name rather than Fujitora, since Issho is easier to pronounce, like Kuzan rather than Aokiji) and CP-0, the strongest Cipher Pol agency (said to be stronger than the CP-9) on the scene. His influence and reputation was so recognizable that it even made one of the Yonko to go interested in buying his products a.k.a. SMILES as well as having Bellamy removed from his own crew to join the Donquixote Pirates. I think that the current situation in Dressrosa itself is like the world in the novel 1984 (which I read in my high school days after one of our English class requirements is to read another George Orwell title called Animal Farm), with Doflamingo acting as Big Brother. The people that seem to look happy in the beginnning of the story are actually brainwashed after being sent to Room 101 just to say King Riku was the culprit of the everything that happened in Dressrosa that night 10 years ago which led to his dethronement, which is actually by the Donquixtoe Pirates. Starting this night, the 1984 theme begins in Dressrosa with the brainwashing of the people to say the Riku conspiracy thing. The only thing that does not exist in Dressrosa is that the people doesn’t speak Newspeak but rather the Donquixote Pirates turn those who are anti’s into toys which are meant to be ignored by the adults and played by the children who were not turned into such. There is one question that was left for me. As of now with Luffy on his way to the fourth level of the royal plateau, do you think the battle between the Luffy-Law Alliance and the Donquixote Pirates will be short or somewhat compressed just to makes this arc a little bit shorter than Skypiea? Who knows. And now with the arc’s veeery lengthy story, history, surprises, throwbacks, competitions and God Usopp things, there are still a lot more that we did not see yet, which is of course how the story will end and how would this affect in the way of the world especially one very influential figure is down with the defeat of Doflamingo and return of Dressrosa to its peaceful condition? I’m very excited, especially when the current chapter was converted into anime. So here’s the ending to a lengthy post pretty fit for a lengthy arc. TO BE CONTINUED. DON!!! (*Me shrugging) Comments maybe? Please feel free to comment below. Category:Blog posts